You're Forever Mine
by DEstiny4TVDelena
Summary: A/U Two-Shot. Damon and Elena are getting married! Well not yet. First they have to spend a week apart. Damon POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Present Day: July 7th, 2012**

She won't let me see her. How could she possibly think this would be a good idea? I have seen her every day for the last three years. Every day since she told me she loved me. We simply cannot be a part from each other. It's like there is a tether pulling us together and without her, there is just this empty pressure in my chest. Sure most people would say that spending one week away from your girlfriend isn't that big of a deal. Those people clearly never had Elena Gilbert for a girlfriend. Plus she's not just my girlfriend. She is much, much more. Usually when she is around my brain consists of about 80% Elena, 20% blood. However, now that I have been deprived of my reason for existence, my brain consists of one thing and one thing only. Of course, without her presence all I have left to do is think. Think about her. About us. One memory making itself known above all the rest.

**July 7th, 2011**

_This is the worst idea in the history of worst ideas. Trust me I'd know. There is no way she will go for this. I can't give her what she wants! It's three AM and here I am standing on her porch in a tuxedo. A tuxedo! How cliche is that! This is never going to work. I'm just going to go. Yep right now. Once I've descended the stairs I take one last glance at her bedroom window. You have got to be kidding me she picks now to look out her window!? It's three o'clock in the morning why is she even awake? She looks at me confused before she quickly turns away from the window. She's coming down. Damn you super hearing! Now what? How the hell do I explain being at her house at three in the morning in a tux. Oh! I'll just tell her I was on a walk...or that my car broke down. Who am I kidding I'm wearing a tuxedo! I knew I should have just stuck with the t-shirt and jeans. Way to go Damon! Good thinking there! I begin to pace back and forth as I hear her footsteps get louder and louder. Come on think! She swings the door open confusion apparent in her beautiful doe eyes._

_"Damon? What are you doing here?" She asks me tiredly as I make my way to meet her on the porch._

_"I uh. I noticed when I was here earlier that your porch light was out so I came to fix it." You WHAT?! What the hell kind of excuse is that! You came to fix her porch light at three AM, in a TUX!? Come on think, think, think!_

_"Um you came to fix my porch light...at three in the morning? In a tuxedo?" She asks while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. What is she a mind reader now?_

_"Um I uh." I stuttered. Man up dude! This is your girl in front of you. The love of your life. Just ask her the damn question. "Actually I'm here to ask you something."_

_"Okay. Damon is everything alright? You look-"_

_"Yeah. I'm great. Never better actually" I cut her off before I lose my nerve. "Come with me." I take her hand in mine and lace our fingers together. She gives me that look again. You know the one where she thinks I'm out of my mind. I lead her to the porch swing and gesture for her to sit._

_"Damon seriously what's going on?"_

_"I love you, Elena." I begin._

_"I love you, too Damon. Wha-"_

_I cut her off knowing that if I don't get this out now I never will._

_"No that's not all" She nods allowing me to continue. "I love you, Elena. You are my everything. The light of my life. I would love to spend eternity with you but I know that's not something you want. If I can't have forever at least do me the honor of giving me your lifetime. Elena Gilbert, Will you marry me?"_

_Her eyes well with tears. Oh no. No, no, no._

_"Look Elena, I love you. I know I can't give you the life you want, but I want you. I want to marry you and I hope with all my heart that you want to marry me too. If it's not what you want I understand. We don't have to do this. We can just pretend this never happened."_

_She just looked at me, tears streaming down her face. I never should have gone through with this. What if she's still in love with Stefan? Is that why she isn't saying anything? That's it, It has to be. She doesn't love me. How could I ever think she would? This was such a stupid idea! Stupid tuxedo! Stupid porch light! Stupid. Stupid. Stu-._

_"Yes"_

_"Elena really we can just-Wait what?" She did not just say is no way._

_"Yes"_

_Holy shit. She just said yes. Twice! I stare blankly at her and I'm pretty sure you would need a spatula to get get my jaw off her front porch._

_"Damon? Damon say something."_

**Present Day**

That is the one time I remember being completely lost for words. It took her ten minutes to get me to utter a single word. Nevertheless she made me the happiest I'd ever been. I've spent most of my undead life unhappy and all it took was one word to change that. That was exactly one year ago today. You'd think that not seeing each other would be enough for her. As if. I'm also not allowed to contact her in any way. It's all because of this grand idea that popped into her pretty little head four days ago. She seems to think that not seeing or hearing from each other the week before the wedding would somehow make it more meaningful. Well screw that. She will just have to get over it. Plus sending her a simple text message can't possibly mess with her plan all that much right? I pull out my phone to start what I hope to be a long conversation.

**Damon:**

"I miss you, babe."

Her response comes within seconds. Hmm I must not be the only one suffering from this ridiculous separation.

**Elena:**

"Damon...I said no contact!" Not _exactly_ what I was hoping for.

**Damon:**

"Ouch. That's it? Not even I miss you, too? You wound me." I send with my signature smirk plastered across my face.

**Elena:**

"Ha ha very funny. Of course I miss you! But talking like this just makes it worse Damon. I said no contact because I knew how hard it would to be without you. It's either all or nothing."

**Damon:**

"Then come over. I'll make it worth your while ;)."

**Elena:**

"You know I can't do that. I'll see you in five days. I'm turning off my phone now. I love you."

Well_ that_ went well. This girl is going to be the death of me!

**The Day of the Wedding: July 12th, 2012**

The clock is mocking me. It's like it knows I haven't seen the love of my life in a week. Ten more minutes and she will be my wife. Mrs. Damon Salvatore. Damn did that sound good. God, I just wanted to see her. I needed to see her.

"You ready man?" Alaric asks, walking through the door.

"Yeah." I respond quickly "How is she? She doing okay?"

"Um yeah. She's fine. Why wouldn't she be?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe she got cold feet. Or she could have been electrocuted by her hair dryer. You never know with that girl she's a walking danger magnet." I replied.

"Really? Electrocuted by her hair dryer? We really need to get you married!" He stated. "Five more minutes of bachelorhood man. Soak it up while you can."

"Ha ha very funny."

A faint cough sounded at the door. Turning around I come face to face with a very uncomfortable looking Stefan.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Stefan asked.

"I'm just gonna go. See you out there." Alaric mumbled awkwardly, closing the door on his way out.

"What are you doing here Stefan?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm here to wish my big brother luck on his wedding day." Yeah right. Like I'd fall for that.

"Cut the crap. What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Don't you think you guys are moving a bit fast? Are you sure this is what she wants?"

"What are you talking about Stefan? Of course this is what she wants. She wouldn't have said yes if she didn't want to be with me."

"I don't know. She has a pretty spotty track record when it comes to commitment."

He did _not_ just say that. Is he trying to get punched?

"Yeah maybe with you. Last time I checked she left you to be with me. So maybe it's just you. Might have something to do with the hair." I snarl at him.

"I have a history with her Damon. That means something."

"News flash bunny boy, I have 3 years of history with her. You going to have to try harder than that." I reply quickly. "Oh look at that." I state, glancing at my bare wrist. "It's time for my wedding. Unlike you I won't leave my girl waiting. Get out of my way Stefan. You aren't welcome here." I bite out as I storm from the room.

I take my place on the altar brushing off the curious glances from Alaric, Jeremy and Matt.

The music begins as Jenna, Caroline and Bonnie make their way down the aisle. Once they have taken their places on the altar the doors to the church open to reveal the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. My bride. Our eyes lock and all my anger slips away. All that mattered was the girl in the white dress taking her first steps towards me and our future together.

**A/N: Thanks's for reading! Review please! I'd love to hear what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

"With this ring, I thee wed." I can't help the smile that forms on my lips as I say the words that will bind her to me forever.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Damon, you may kiss your bride." The pastor announced.

Her face breaks out into the most beautiful smile, happiness radiating from her entire being.

I lean foward and kiss her passionately.

"I missed you." I breathe, resting my forehead against hers.

"I missed you, too. So much." She replied passionately.

I am unable to remove the smile from my lips as our guests erupt into cheers. I take her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together as we proceed back down the aisle and exit the church.

I lead Elena around the church to the limo that will take us to our reception. As we round the corner I see Stefan leaning up against the car, head down, hands in his pockets.

"What is he doing here?" She asks me annoyed.

"I don't know." I reply "I thought I told you to leave." I direct at him angrily.

"I know." he replies. "I just want to talk."

"Well too bad. You gave up that right many years ago Stefan." I bite out quickly. Wrapping my arm around Elena's waist protectively, I begin to walk to the other side of the limo.

"I just want to make it right." He says.

"You can't make it right Stefan." Elena states turning to face him. "It's too late."

Three Years Ago:

_It's three AM and sleep will just not grace me with it's presence. Stefan and Elena broke up two weeks ago and I just can't stop thinking. Why did they break up? Weren't they supposed to have some kind of epic romance? I hear a knock at the front door and wonder who would possibly be here at this hour. Leaving my room I head for the stairs just as Stefan opens the door. I can hear her heartbeat now. Elena._

_"Elena? What are you doing here?" He asks her._

_"Um, I know it's really late but-"_

_"No it's fine." He cuts her off._

_"Is Damon awake?" She asks. Why would she want to see me at three in the morning? What could she possibly need that couldn't wait until tomorrow? I continue to listen from the stairs as Stefan replies._

_"I don't think so, is there something you need?" He asks._

_"I just um, I just need to talk to him." She states nervously. Why would she be nervous about talking to me? I'm getting more confused by the second._

_"Is this about what you told me two weeks ago?" He asks her with a little bit too much anger in his tone for my taste._

_"I'm sorry Stefan." She responded. Why is she sorry? Is she sorry for breaking up with him? I'm about to head back to my room and leave them be when Stefan pushes Elena against the wall using his super speed, his hand holding her throat in a choke hold._

_"You do not love him Elena. You only love me. It's always going to be me." He snarls in her face clearly trying to compel her. Little did he know, she was on vervain. I made her start drinking it when she stopped wearing her necklace. I super speed down the stairs and throw him off of her. Elena slumps to the ground breathing hard while clutching her chest._

_"What the hell Stefan!" I scream at him. I kneel down next to Elena brushing my fingers lightly against the finger shaped bruises on her neck. "Get out!" I yell at him. Stefan looks at me, regret apparent in his eyes._

_"Elena, I'm so sorry. Elena please I'm-" He tries to apologize, his behavior a complete 180 from just moments before. Odd. _

_"GET OUT!" I cut him off forcefully. He hesitates for a moment before speeding from the house._

_I help her stand and walk her over to the couch in the parlor. She sits down, her eyes glazed over._

_"Elena." I sit beside her and cup her face in my hands turning her to face me._

_"He-he-he." She stutters out, her eyes looking all over the room. "He just-he tried-" She barely gets out. She begins to breath heavily and I knew she's about to panic._

_"Elena. Elena calm down." I state. I pull her into my I arms, rubbing her back soothingly. "Shhh. You're okay. You're safe now." Her breathing begins to slow as her gasps turn into quiet sobs. She's fisting her hands in my shirt and her tears begin to soak through the material. "I've got you." I whisper into her hair, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. She sits up looking in my eyes._

_"Elena, what the hell happened? One second you're apologizing and the next he has you in a choke hold." I ask her, hoping for some clarification._

_"He's angry about something I said to him. I just never thought he would go that far." She replies massaging her sore neck. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."_

_"You're welcome." I reply seriously. "So about the compulsion...Was I hearing things or...?" I ask her, anxious for her response._

_"That's actually why I'm here." She takes my hand in hers, lacing our fingers together. I have no clue what's going on but I'm just going to go with it. "I never told you why Stefan and I broke up"_

_"Elena, you don't-"_

_She cuts me off quickly, not allowing me another word._

_"Just let me finish" I nod, gesturing for her to continue. "I couldn't be with Stefan when I have feelings for someone else. It's not fair to either of us." Woah what!? "I know I should have told you sooner. I just needed some time to think. The way I feel when I'm around you is like nothing I've ever felt before and I didn't know how to define it."_

_"But you do now?" I breathe, still dazed by what I'm hearing._

_She nods slowly, her eyes locking with mine as she speaks. She raises her hands to cup my face, stroking my cheeks with her thumbs. "I love you, Damon."_

_She says the four words I never thought I'd hear fall from her lips. I crash my lips onto hers, kissing her like I'd been wanting to for months. I pull away and lean back into the couch enveloping her in my arms. "I love you, too." She rests her head against my chest as I stroke her hair, relishing in this rare moment of peace. After some time I turn her to face me, breaking our comfortable silence._

_"What are we going to do about Stefan?" I ask._

_"I don't think there is anything we can do." She says. "He went one step too far this time. This isn't something he can just take back."_

"Just let me take it back. Please Elena, It can't be too late. I'll do anything." He begged. How pathetic can you get. Just leave it be Stefan.

"No Stefan." She says confidently "You don't get to take it back. A simple 'I'm sorry' won't work this time. Please just go." That's my girl. Stefan bows his head in defeat, turns and walks away.

"You okay?" I ask concerned, pulling her into my arms.

"Yeah I'm fine." she reassures me. "I'm not going to let him ruin this day for us." She takes my hand as we enter the limo and head off to our reception.

Later that evening:

Elena and I are seated at our table talking with friends when the D.J announces that it is time for the first dance. I take her hand in mine, leading her to the dance floor.

"So wife, what song did you pick?" I whisper in her ear as I pull her close. She wraps her arms around my neck, her fingers playing with the ends of my hair. I settle my hands on her waist as the music begins; It's a slow romantic song I find vaguely familiar. I listen intently as the lyrics begin.

**Call me on the phone**

**Call me anytime you like**

**When you need me you know I'll come running, running**

**Tell me how you feel and I will**

**Listen til I understand you**

**Let the worry roll right off your chest**

"You were wrong you know." She tells me as we continue to move to the music.

"About what?" I ask, my eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

**Cus I am on your side**

**And you're forever mine**

"You're _forever_ mine" She sings in time to the song, slipping her right hand to rest on my chest. I take her hand in mine, caressing her fingers. My hand stills as I graze a ring. I look down to find a lapiz lazuli stone embedded between two diamonds. A gasp escapes my mouth as the weight of her words fall upon me. The three words that change everything. "Had to have something blue." She whispers coyly in my ear. I pull her closer, a small chuckle escaping my throat as we continue swaying to the music.

**There's no other love**

**You're all I'm thinking of**

**When I have to go and you're feeling all alone**

**Know that when I'm gone I'm only waiting waiting**

**Just to see your brown eyes light up**

**When you see me walking in**

**When I run my fingers down your skin**

**I am on your side**

**And you're forever mine**

**There's no other love**

**You're all I'm thinking of**

**When I said those words to you**

**I swore that I would see this through**

**And nothing in the world could change**

**Promise I have made**

**Cus I am on your side**

**And you're forever mine**

**Cus I am on your side**

**And you're forever mine**

**There's no other love**

**You're all I'm thinking of**

As the last stanza of the song begins I spin her out, twirling her back to me, placing a soft kiss on her lips. I lean my forehead against hers, my arms still encircling her waist.

"I love you." I sigh, completely caught up in all that is Elena.

"I love you, too. Husband." She replies. I pull back to find her smiling radiantly. How did I get so lucky?

The rest of the evening passed effortlessly. Elena shared a dance with Ric, her surrogate father for the night. I'd never say this to his face but he did a pretty damn good job of taking care of her and Jeremy. I will always owe him for that. The night had come to a close and it was time for my bride and I to head off to our honeymoon. The part I've been looking forward to most. We exit the reception hall, saying our goodbyes. Once we are comfortably in the limo Elena lays down, resting her head against my chest. I lace our fingers together and place a kiss to her crown.

"So Elena, was it everything you dreamt it would be?" I ask. After a few moments of silence I glance down finding her sound asleep. A chuckle escapes my throat as I pull her closer to me. While she continues to sleeps soundly on my chest, I remember her words from earlier today that will forever be imprinted on my heart.

_I never thought I would have a day like this. Standing in a church with the love of my life, binding myself to another for the rest of time. I thought I left that all behind the day I turned. The way she's looking at me makes my heart melt. Her eyes well with tears as she begins to recite her vows._

_"Damon, my love for you is like nothing I have ever felt before, and because of this my feelings for you have always been hard to express. That is until I came across these words that sum them up perfectly. 'Loving you has no end and no beginning, loving you is everything. It is infinite in time and limitless in magnitude, beyond even my own comprehension. Your love brings me home, enfolds me and warms me in it's eternal embrace. Endless and palpable, beyond all life's storms.' I love you, Damon. I will love you until the end of time." As she finishes, a single tear rolls down her cheek. I raise my hand and brush it away with my thumb._

_"Elena," I begin. "Love of my life, light of my heart, do you know the moment I fell in love with you?" She slowly shakes her head. "Miss Mystic Falls." She looks at me surprised as if she can't believe I've been in love with her for so long. "I looked at you walking down those stairs and I knew. I stepped in when you were left alone. From that moment on I wanted to make sure you were never left alone again. I wanted to protect you. I promise you I will always protect you, and above all else I will always choose you. You are it for me. Whether you live to be a hundred, or die tomorrow, I will love you for the rest of eternity." I pour my heart out, eyes locked with hers as tears stream down her face. Alaric then handed me the rings and we begin the final stage of the ceremony._

_"Elena, repeat after me." The pastor begins. "I Elena Gilbert, take you Damon Salvatore, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."_

_Elena repeats the words, tears still steadily streaming down her face._

_"With this ring, I thee wed." She proclaimed as she slips the white gold ring onto my finger._

_A loving smile makes its way across my face as I repeat the same promise to her._

_"I Damon Salvatore, take you Elena Gilbert, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."_

_I take her hand in mine, slowly sliding the ring to its new home on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."_

I gaze down at my wife, our interlaced hands resting on my lab. I place a kiss to her forehead and rest my head against hers.

"I love you, Elena." I whisper into the air.

"I love you, too. Forever." She replied tiredly.

"Forever."

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you think so review! The song for their first dance was All I'm Thinking Of by Tyrone Wells and quote in Elena's vows is from a poem by Susan Loughlin. I had a pretty hard time writing from Damon's POV. He is quite the complex character! Sorry if he seems OOC at times.


End file.
